Lonely Night
by JasmineD799
Summary: Set after Hiccup had to leave Toothless on the island after the episode In Dragons We Trust. Hiccup and Toothless think of each other one dark and lonely night. Song! I Miss You From The Seventh Brother.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup sits alone, in his room sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face as he stares at the place where his only friend, Toothless once slept.

_So lonely, missing you each day, I pray if only for a moment I could see your smiling face, you'd take away, this emptyness inside of me, but I'll be strong until we meet._

He refuses to leave his room, he sits on his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, hugging them close to his chest. He misses his friend so much, he buries his face in his knees.

_I miss you, long to hear your laugh again to kiss you, let you know that life begins when I'm by your side, holding you tight, you give me strength to brave it all, faith and hope when darkness starts to fall._

The sky outside Hiccup's window grows dark and gray, and it begins to rain. Suddenly, there is a loud thunder crash that startles Hiccup, and he gasps in fear. He was never a big fan of thunder storms, Toothless was always the one that always comforted him during the storm.

_When the wind blows cold and threatening, nobody's there to comfort me. Somehow someone hear my plea, until then please let me know how long till I hear your heart singing that sweet song, when I'll be there to sing along in harmony, just you and me, the music stops when your not here, but my heart sings until you're near to me._

Hiccup tries his best to go to sleep, but he can't. He missed Toothless too much, and he couldn't stop thinking about him. He buried his face in his knees, images of the dragon's Toothless smile surrounded his mind.

_Oh can you even hear my cries that call your name beneath the stars tonight._

The winds outside Hiccup's window begin to blow harder, and rain pounded on his window, Hiccup clutched his prosthetic, it's beginning to hurt now. He wished Toothless could be there with him, to make the pain go away. But he was far away, on Dragon Island.

_When the wind blows cold and threatening, nobody's there to comfort me. Someone somehow hear my plea, until then I hope you know I need you to chase away the clouds so I can see you, run through fields of flowers like we used to do, just we two, hold on to the memories, until that day I'm holding you again._

The storm finally calms down, and Hiccup sighed in relief but he still missed his friend, as he laid down under his covers he stared at the place where Toothless once slept, he promised Toothless he would come back for him. And he intended to keep that promise, no matter what it takes.

"I love you Toothless," he whispered softly. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

_Goodnight my friend, goodnight._

And then he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of flying in the skies with Toothless.

OK! AM I THE ONLY ONE CRYING MY EYES OUT RIGHT NOW? Gods that was so sad to write! I heard the song while watching the 7th brother and it immediately made me think of Hiccup and Toothless! So I hope you liked this, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Under the same night sky, Toothless lays awake on the island, thinking of his boy Hiccup. He only hopes that he is safe right now.

_So lonely, missing you each day, I pray if only for a moment I could see your smiling face, you'd take away this empyness inside of me, but I'll be strong until we meet._

The old dragon croons sadly, wishing he could be with Hiccup. He hated the dragon's nest. Too many painful memories surrounded his mind. He wanted to be in Hiccup's room on his own bed right now.

_I miss you, long to hear your laugh again to kiss you, let you know that life begins when I'm by your side, holding you tight, you give me strength to brave it all, faith and hope when darkness starts to fall._

And then it began to rain, and the thunder crashed, making all the dragons go inside the cave for shelter. Toothless followed the dragons into the cave, he had to watch over them, to protect them until Hiccup's return. He knew his boy was probably cold and scared right now. He knew that he never liked thunder storms. He wished he could be there with him to comfort him through the storm.

_When the winds blow cold and threatening, nobody's there to comfort me. Somehow someone hear my plea, until then please let me know how long till I hear your heart singing that sweet song, when I'll be there to sing along in harmony, just you and me, the music stops when you're not here but my heart sings until you're near to me._

Toothless watched as the rain came down, he sighed sadly staring out at the ocean, never taking his eyes off of the horizon, longing for the day that Hiccup's ship would return for him.

_Oh can you even hear my cries? That call your name beneath the stars tonight._

Toothless felt himself growing sleepy, he glanced towards the other dragons. They were all shaking and crooning sadly, missing their humans as well. He let out a soft purr to reassure them. "They'll be back for us," he promised. The winds picked up and blew even harder, and Hiccup's dorky little smile surrounded his mind.

_When the winds blow cold and threatening, nobody's there to comfort me. Someone somehow hear my plea, until then I hope you know, I need you to chase away the clouds so I can see you, run through fields of flowers like we used to do, just we two, hold onto the memories until that day I'm holding you again._

He crooned sadly, growing sleepier and soon the winds began to calm and the storm began to die down. He curled up beside the other dragons, and glanced out at the ocean once again. "Hiccup, wherever you are. I hope that you are safe, I know you must be sad and scared right now. But don't give up, we'll see each other again. I promise, and when that day comes I will never let you go. I love you so much Hiccup. Sleep well." He whispered his last words, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Goodnight my friend, goodnight._

And he fell fast asleep too, drifting off to sleep, dreaming of the day he would once again be with his boy.

Ok, I decided to write Toothless too lol! AWWWHHHH! HE LOVES HIS BOY SOOOOO MUCH! Anyway I hope you liked this too, R&R Please!


End file.
